


Misunderstandings

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [8]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Relationships, Fights, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I know I'm nearly three hours late for our dinner reservations, Annie, and I am so sorry.  But I promise you that I am not fucking around on you."





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 16-18 October 2018  
> Word Count: 641  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: singinprincess  
> Prompt: Day 8 - Prostitution/Angry Sex  
> Summary: "I know I'm nearly three hours late for our dinner reservations, Annie, and I am so sorry. But I promise you that I am not fucking around on you."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series for _Damien_ and post-canon for "Fancy  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Fanncy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, so this was supposed to be about prostitution and angry sex. Instead, Ann had to go and get all angsty. And Fancy, bless her heart, just followed her and tried to fix things. These are two of the most stubborn assholes I've ever had the good fortune to write for, and I love them dearly. And the necklace that Fancy brings home is based on the one from [this site](https://www.blingjewelry.com/allyu-925-silver-open-heart-motif-with-rose-gold-plated-ayllu-symbol-pendant-necklace.html).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: singinprincess is my hero for all things Fanncy…

"Annie, talk to me!"

"Go to hell, Fancy."

The door slams in her face, but Fancy Rae Baker is not one to be easily deterred. She turns the knob and sees that the door isn't locked yet. She takes the opportunity and slips into the apartment to follow her girlfriend. "Annie…"

"You know I hate that nickname, Fancy. I've told you repeatedly that my name is Ann."

"What did I do that's got you so upset? I called and told you I was running late."

"I heard his voice in the background. You were late because you were with a John." She glares at Fancy, tears glittering in her eyes. "I told you that I don't share."

"I wasn't with any damned John."

"Whatever you call them then. Johns, clients, _tricks_. I don't care anymore, Fancy. You broke your promise, so this is over."

"I didn't break my promise!" Fancy says, moving closer to Ann. Each step she takes closer has Ann taking an equal one back. She continues to advance, a smirk on her lips. "You think you're so damned high and mighty, but if you were faced with it, you'd be begging me for what I know to make you feel hot and horny."

Ann's cheeks darken perceptibly and she lets out a soft squeak of surprise as her back hits the wall. "Y-You have no idea what will make me hot and horny, as you so crassly put it," she grinds out between clenched teeth. "And given that you were with one of your _tricks_ , I have no desire to ever have you touch me again."

"Damn it, Annie! I wasn't with any trick."

"Liar! I heard him laughing in the background! And I heard other people, too. Was it an orgy then?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Annie! There was no orgy and I haven't turned a single trick since I met you and started dating you. Actually since before then, but that's beside the point. I keep track of my girls that still do because I worry about them. But I have no reason or need to do that anymore myself. I have what I want."

Ann blinks and frowns. "What are you saying?"

Fancy steps closer, stroking her cheek. "I'm saying, you stupidly stubborn fool, that I was picking up a gift for you from a friend. The only time we had in common was while he was at his favorite bar for happy hour. I stopped in and called you immediately because of how badly traffic put me behind schedule. I called you, grabbed your gift, bought him and his friends a round, and was out of there, all within fifteen minutes. I fought parking lot traffic for the better part of an hour before I could get anywhere near here. I know I'm nearly three hours late for our dinner reservations, Annie, and I am so sorry. But I promise you that I am not fucking around on you."

"But…" Ann frowns harder, eyes glittering with unshed tears. "You got me a gift? I don't understand."

Fancy pulls a slim, oblong box from her purse. "Open this and maybe you'll understand."

Ann stares at the box for a moment before taking it. She strokes her finger over the deep blue velvet before opening the box. A soft gasp escapes her lips as she takes in the delicate silver chain and the silver and rose gold pendant of three hearts, two of which are connected by a modified infinity symbol. She looks up at Fancy, tears in her eyes.

"Fancy, I--"

"I know, Annie."

"I'm sorry. I should've trusted you."

Fancy strokes her cheek gently. "Yeah, you should have, but I get it. You expect people to screw you over because it's happened before. But, Annie, I'm not most people. I'm Fancy and I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [source](https://www.blingjewelry.com/allyu-925-silver-open-heart-motif-with-rose-gold-plated-ayllu-symbol-pendant-necklace.html)  
> 


End file.
